Anime story
by AwesomAnimamakerthefirst
Summary: It was dark. Madison could sense blood spiders were near. She started to mumble a shrinking spell to herself so she could see further. Then got on top of a rock so she could get a better view of the spike pit. Suki is Madison's little 7 year old cousin that was taken by the blood spiders, when the blood spiders took over their home land the underworld 2 years ago.


Chapter 1

_It was dark. Madison could sense blood spiders were near. She started to mumble a shrinking spell to herself so she could see further. Then got on top of a rock so she could get a better view of the spike pit. Suki is Madison's little 7 year old cousin that was taken by the blood spiders, when the blood spiders took over their home land the underworld 2 years ago and captured their family. Madison managed to escape and follow them to where they were taking Suki. Suki, "Let go of me you pieces of shit. " My parents are looking for me and will find and kill all your kind." King blood spider, "Shut up? Bring her in my loyal servant's. Right here, that's all, YES SIR. Well, well what do we have hear… princes Suki what a surprise. "I would have preferred your sister Sandy she has more experience in combat but you are fine to." You will make a perfect addition to my blood spider army. Suki, "whispers Madison" where are you…. What are you doing here Madison? Wait I know that voice anywhere, SPIDER SAM, yes it is me Madison we meet again. I through I killed you long ago when we were in the upper world on Earth with that evil demand doctor who betrayed me to save your sorry little ass. Awe pore you I am still alive plus you did not get that victory like you told your all mighty malevolent king stupid. Now tell me where you are holding my cousin Suki, Sam. Never, rawwwwww, claw slashes and gun fires from Madison. Ok, Ok I will tell you where your cousin is just let me live and don't shoot me anymore, that's what I through. Got ya, WHAT. Let me go of me, get these infernal chains off me now Sam. "I will not", I am taking you to the king to be eaten so I can finely see you die. Then I will open the lava disposal system and will release lava into the caller your cousin is in and kill her. Back in the underworld, clean my cave, wash my legs and go get me a demand to snack on. Mom I am tired of doing everything that the blood spiders tell me to do, I know sweetheart I am to, and I miss Madison, me to. We need to rebel against the blood spiders. That is a good idea Carla, after all those spiders need to pay for all the people they have killed and will kill in. YEAH! Hay what are you too slaves doing get back to work. Yes sir Carla (smirks). 2 hours later…. Carl, yes mom want to rebel against the blood spiders now. YES. Good because I already went and round up all the people who want to rebel with us yesterday while you were asleep. "ALL RIGHT DEMONDS ARE YOU READY TO KICK SOME BLOOD SPIDER ASS". YEAH! ALLRIGHT, READY SET FIGHT. For the kingdom and lord Lilly and her family. (Gun shots) This is for what you did to my family and kingdom. Rawwww…. (Kick) Jake nooooo. Running, Trisha help me…. Sssisssisss, Hu! No, Jake (crying) come on Trisha we need to go these blood spiders are too powerful. But where will we go. I don't know but go get lord Lilly and her family because they are coming with us and hurry. Lord Lilly, yes come on we have to go get your kids and husband. Wait you don't mean I'm afraid I do mean what I am saying the blood spiders are too powerful and if you don't come with me you and your family will surly die. Fine, SADO, CARLA, SANDY, AND KAORI, HAKA. WHAT… We have to go these blood spiders are too powerful and will kill us. Ok… Haka, do what your mother says kids go with her yes sir. You come to I am not leaving without you honey. Ok, hear we are. Good now we have to jump through the portal I just opened, WHAT I am scared of jumping through portals. Well it will be ok, now we have to go. JUMP… (Ofe) Where are we I don't know where we are, how bout we ask that person over there? I don't know Trisha he doesn't look very friendly, nonsense excuse me sir would you happen to know where we are. Yes you are in Greece _


End file.
